Hidden Truths of Tsukune
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: What if Tsukune was always a Youkai but it was hidden from him his entire life only to find out about it in an extraordinary Situation? Tsukune X Moka will be pairing Rated M for sex violence and Language. BETA wanted please PM me if willing to help
1. In Denial, monsters DO EXIST

**Hidden Truths of Tsukune ****is my first ever Rosario + Vampire Fan Fiction, this is the changed chapter one and was edited by Fate the sister of the original owner who ran out of ideas at the end of this chapter lol. **

**not follow the Canon version though the start of the story may be fairly similar but that's so I have a starting point.**

**This story basically revolves around the question of what if Tsukune wasn't the human that even he thought he was. what if he truly was different but in the human world his life style somehow kept him unknowing about his true identity of course until he reaches Youkai academy.**

**This is where his life is eventually unveiled to him by pure accident how would Tsukune feel remember he believes he is human so this is obviously going to be difficult for him. (Now that is all I am saying you'll have to read to see)**

**Fate**

**In denial, Monsters DO EXIST!**

Tsukune sat quiet in his class room, the sound of roaring students piling out the door with wide smiles made Tsukune feel even worse in his current situation. The boy had spent the last ten minutes staring out of the window clearly unfocused, thoughts rushing through his head such as _"They are all leaving and I wont be able to see them again. Why did I have to flunk my finals..." _he sighed loudly.

_"... if I just studied instead of attending to my club duties this would never have happened, seriously can my life get any worse than this?" _the boy let out another large sigh causing him to snap out of his trance he then pulled himself out of his slouching position he then left the room. It was so quiet and lonely that the sound of his rosary hitting off a desk echoed through the room turning back to the class for one last second he whispered "Guess I'll be seeing you next term" before finally exiting.

Tsukune walked quietly through the halls making sure to avoid the slippery areas that the cleaners had just went over. He walked to the school doors and opened his umbrella as he was always told by his parents that he should never be caught in the rain and if it ever did rain when at school he should go inside and await their arrival. It was today as Tsukune didn't care for his parents' stupid rules and walked out into the downpour.

His umbrella kept him dry up until he reached the school gates where a change in wind speed and direction caused the rain to catch his body the second the droplets hit him he laughed whilst thinking _"So this is what my parents were worried about hah my skin wet seriously this is a jo-" _before he finished his train of thoughts he began to shake violently, letting out small cries of pain. The more the rain hit his skin the more he screamed, small sparks were forming around him but he didn't even notice them as the pain was controlling his senses now it was so bad that his eyes became glazed by thick tears.

He lay there in the rain feeling his life force leave his still body slowly and just before slipping into unconsciousness he swore he caught sight of thick car lights shining in his eyes_ "Is this what dying feels like? I guess those are the gates of heaven" _Tsukune joked before collapsing.

"Tsukune, Tsukune?" the woman who'd just exited the car cried out "I told you to never go in the rain, I told you! This is exactly how your real mother died" the woman whispered the last part before pulling the man into her car.

Tsukune woke around five hours later, eyes fixated on the ceiling his body still feeling pain surging through his body. Though his vision was blurred he could still see. He quickly scanned the room as he sat up, grimacing in pain from the sudden movement.

"Dear he's awake, Tsukune's awake" shouted the woman who was present, the feeling of relief was clearly heard in her slightly croaked voice. This made Tsukune smile and just moments later a tall man with black spiked hair entered the room.

"Kaa-san sorry for worrying you, but h-how did I get home? The last thing I remember is feeling incredibly weak and collapsing on the floor, what exactly happened to me?" asked Tsukune sounding worried slightly worried. He feared for his life in that downpour and thought of how much he would leave behind if he died, at that point he realised that no-one besides his parents would even bat an eyelid to the news and the thought of that scared him the most.

"Your lucky that I came to pick you up when I did Tsukune" his mother scolded whilst hugging the boy, "When I got to the school I saw you lying unconscious and my world just froze up for a moment, you have no idea how much you worried me!" she screamed at Tsukune who just looked down at the floor mumbling his apologies under his breath.

"Tsukune I know you were upset that you failed your finals but what I told you was for your own good, when i said never I meant it, so once again I'll repeat it, NEVER and i mean NEVER expose yourself to water from a tap or a bottle or even the freaking sky! The only time you can do so is if I prepare it for you or you follow my instructions as it can be deadly for you" his mother continued breaking into tears

"Y-you, I-I th-thought y-you d-died on m-me Tsukune! T-this a-all h-happened b-because y-you didn't f-follow t-the instructions I t-told y-you" it was too much for the woman and it was all too clear she walked straight over to her husband and made her way into his arms begging for an embrace.

"Tsukune, I'm not blaming you for feeling upset but please remember that what we tell you is for your own good, you don't need to know why you can't take the rain its purely a mystery" his father lied, "Now I know you must be feeling awful right now so I'll try and up your mood, have you ever heard of Youkai Academy?" the man asked, when Tsukune shook his head in disagreement his father smiled and replied "It's the high school you will be going to next year" pride was heard in the mans voice, the words 'High School' made Tsukune's head fly up in excitement but before he could ask anything his father finished "If your wondering how I did something so brilliant your just going to have to use your imagination" his father then went through the story of finding the entrance slip on the floor in his head, but he wasn't going to tell his son this, at the moment he felt proud and didn't want his achievement to be undone.

"So I get to go to high school?" Tsukune asked in excitement the nod that he received from his father made him spring out of the bed the pain had subsided and he was now filled with joy as he was going to high school after all _"Maybe life doesn't always appear as it seems, I thought that I lost my chance and did something reckless and now I find out my actions didn't even have to happen, if I just waited I wouldn't have been in pain and I would have been going to high school as well, I guess I should take things more calmly for now as my reckless attitude always gets me into this sort of problem, this is why I have no friends it's because I have hurt those who angered, i am alwats seen lashing out at the smallest sign of bad intentions which are directed towards me, I guess a near-death experience does this too you, from now on I'll take things more calmly and maybe in this new school I'll have friends" _

Many weeks had passed since the incident had occured and Tsukune was now finally making his way out the door and awaiting the bus, his farewell to his parents took longer than he had expected it would, but with them gone he was now on his own holding a suitcase in one hand and a can of tomato juice in the other another thing he was told by his parents was that he had to drink tomato juice every day and since the incident in the rain had occured he had taken the wierd rules more seriously than ever before.

It didn't take long until the bus finally arrived, the doors opened loudly as he was greeted by a person who he would definitely class as 'weird' "So your going to Youkai Academy?" the driver asked in curiosly, Tsukune nodded nervously which caused the driver to laugh loudly "Well I hope you know what your doing kid, scaaary things happen there" Tsukune shrugged this off and sat in a nearby seat. _"High School life is about to begin this is going to be so fun!" _his sub-conscious told him.

The bus had been driving for around an hour, until they entered a large tunnel, in this tunnel not a single ray of light was visible and when they finally got through it the bus stopped, "Well here it is Youkai academy, this is your last chance, turn back now if you value your life" the bus driver informed the boy, Tsukune didn't even pay notice to him and jumped out onto the ground, "Well good luck kid, your bravery may get you places" the bus driver told him as he drove away.

Tsukune whilst holding his suitcase examined his environment he noted that there were dead trees, thousands of graves and a weird red sky. It didn't seem normal to the boy but at the same time he didn't particularly care "This place is unique" he told himself as he walked along a long winding path. Tsukune had been walking for around two minutes, the path was now uphill and much harder to navigate along. Tsukune's attention was fully focused on the hill so when a large rustling sound came from a nearby bush he didn't even react, just seconds later a girl came flying out trying to control her movement but was destined to crash into the floor, Tsukune noticing this at the last second and dived down catching the girl, cutting his face in the process even so he sighed in relief when he saw that she was safe.

The girl sat dazed in his arms for a few seconds until the boy flinched and jumped back, "S-sorry for that" Tsukune stuttered, on further examination he realised this girl was a real beauty, long pink hair, dazzling green eyes and nice sized breasts when he realised he was blushing he looked down to the floor trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Thanks for catching me" the girl replied shyly she looked extremely nervous, her eyes noticed the blood on Tsukune's cheek just at the sight of it she licked her lips hungrily. she then started to examine the boy instantly realising he was wearing the same school uniform as her this gave her something to speak about. "So you're attending classes at Youkai Academy?" she asked the still blushing Tsukune.

"Y-yes, just joined today I'm actually a freshman" he replied with a smile, just hearing this made the girl smiled brightly "So what year are you in?" he asked nervously a small smile cropped onto the girls face.

"Actually I'm a freshman just like you, I'm also joining today, oh by the way I'm Moka Akashiya and also vampire" Tsukune's head rose instantly when he heard vampire a look of disbelief in his eyes. Moka mistakenly thought it was a look of fear, "You don't like Vampires?" she asked sounding slightly upset.

"Umm well" he then searched his mind for a suitable answer and finally finished with, "I have nothing against them, they are umm unique" his words made Moka's eyes glisten slightly, "How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself I'm Tsukune Aono nice to meet you Moka-san"

Moka was filled with joy as she had finally found someone who didn't mind her race, "Umm Tsukune-kun would you be my friend?" she asked in a worried tone thinking of the possible rejection that she might receive.

It came as a real surprise to her when he replied "of course" she instantly found herself hugging him tightly and without noticing she started to bite his neck softly, sucking gently on it and drawing blood the action instantly made Tsukune draw back, "I'm so sorry you just smelt so nice" she apologised looking donwn she noticed the gold rosary on Tsukune's wrist causing her eyes to widen. The rosary was gold with a sapphire crystal in the centre, she found herself looking at her own before long. "Hey Tsukune-kun, what's that rosary on your wrist?" she asked in hope.

"Oh this old thing? I don't exactly know as it's been on my wrist ever since I can remember, I can't even remove the thing its an extension of my body, I have no idea how to remove it or what it's even for to be honest" his words filled Moka with excitement and also confusion.

"It sounds exactly like mine except for I know what mines for" she told him waiting for his curiosity to kick in. as predicted he asked her what it was for she only replied, "Well it turns me into a vampire of course silly, when its removed the vampire blood in me activates and I turn into a very scary vampire" her words made him chuckle slightly. Glancing down at her watch her eyes widened once more, "Oh I'm so sorry Tsukune-kun, I have to go now but I hope we see each other soon" she told him whilst running off. _"What a cute girl" _

Tsukune packed his belongings into his new dorm room, then after the long and strange introduction ceremony that kept mentioning 'Co-existing with humans' he was finally Homeroom. He sat near the back of the room one seat up from the final desk which was right next to the window, the only person who was absent was coincidently the person who sat behind him. The homeroom teacher Mrs Nekonome started speaking to the class about how the school works this snapped Tsukune's mind into thinking mode.

"As you all know this school teaches monsters how to live with humans, co-existence is important so you must stay in your human forms at all time, also revealing your species is against the school rules, this rule was made for many reasons one of this is too keep all of you safe, finally as all of you are monsters you should know that we need to live with the humans so needless violence doesn't occur, that's why we made this monster only school, I hope you all enjoy your time at Youkai academy" she exclaimed.

During her speech many groans were made. Tsukune got nervous every time she said he word monster this was also the case when a random guy turned to him and exposed his large tongue which made Tsukune realise that what this teacher was saying could actually be true, he raised his hand and stood up but before the teacher could reply a knock was heard at the class room door.

The person at the door was none over than Moka the 'vampire' girl that he'd met earlier, she instantly spotted him standing up and after she introduced herself she ran across the classroom and jumped into Tsukune's partially opened arms screaming "Tsukune-kun" the emotions shown from the male students were that of jealousy and hatred all they did was glare at him, thinking up multiple ways to hurt the guy most of them had already thought of him as the 'weakest' person in school, even before seeing his strength.

"M-Moka-san what a brilliant surprise" he exclaimed as the girl tried to take another bite out of his neck, before she could proceed the teacher ordered her to her sit behind Tsukune, _"Why do I think that I will be eaten this year?" _he thought as he slammed his head on table causing a large thud.

When class was dismissed Moka took the initiative and grabbed Tsukune's hand pulling him out of his seat she then barged through the crowd of male admirers, the man with the extraordinarily large tongue glared and clenched his fist with rage.

Moka pulled Tsukune to a drinks dispenser, turning to the boy she asked him what drink he would like, "Umm Tomato juice please" he replied gaining another shocked expression from the girl, she quickly placed the money into the machine receiving two tomato juices, they then walked over an empty bench sitting side by side, many watched this through the school windows, it was a shock when people realised that not just the men where angry as some women actually found Tsukune attractive and glared at Moka angrily.

"Tsukune-kun why do you have tomato juice? I know that's a strange question coming from me but I'd like to know why this is because usually only vampires and other blood consuming monsters drink it." Her words caused Tsukune to freeze up for a moment, _"If this is really a monster school, does that mean she could really be a monster? That's hard to believe though but if it's true I really don't know what I am going to do" _he thought in a panic,"Tsukune-kun?" whispered a soft voice.

Tsukune returned to reality and answered the curious female "I was told by my parents that I must drink tomato juice at least once a day, but you know what, that isn't the only weird thing, I also cant go in any water that hasn't been tampered with, I know the consequences now because when I felt the rain on my skin I ended up collapsing in pain, It felt like I was going to die, but that's just silly right?" he asked the girl.

"_He gets hurt from touching water and requires tomato juice... he also has a rosary just like me and yet he doesn't say that he is a vampire maybe he's just following the school rules or maybe, he somehow doesn't know he's a vampire" _she thought to herself finally responding, "Tsukune-kun are you a vampire?" the words made Tsukune burst into a loud fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"No I'm not a vampire at least I don't think I am, you should really stop playing around Moka-san there aren't such things as monsters, are there?" the words caught Moka of guard, she decided not to speak another word after that. _"Maybe he just really, really likes acting like a human?" _she thought to herself.

They continued to sit together in peace until the man who'd been trying to intimidate Tsukune all day appeared in front of them. "You're that girl, Moka right? How about you leave this loser and hang around with a real man?" the words made Tsukune jolt up and swing a punch, but the man caught Tsukune's fist and crushed it with ease. "Wow you're really weak, weak enough to be a human" the man taunted before punching Tsukune so hard that he flew into the nearby drinks dispenser causing the machine to crumple, Tsukune held his ribs and stood up but before he could dart at the man again Moka got in his way.

"You can't fight without removing your rosary, and since you cant remove it yourself you don't stand a chance at beating him" she told him with a concerned tone, Tsukune tried to get passed her but she wouldn't let him move, seconds later a teacher ran out and broke up the fight, the man just laughed whilst pointing at Tsukune.

"You're not even worth my time, but next time that girl Moka is going to be spending some time with me" he said whilst grinning, it didn't take long until the conflict had ended, Tsukune stood clutching his ribs, he was the strongest person at his old school so how come he got beaten so easily just then he though. After thinking it through Tsukune finally came to the conclusion that this school had to be a monster school, though it wasn't the most logical explanation he couldn't admit that someone could beat him up so easily.

"Moka, you say you're a vampire right so what do you feel about humans?" he asked curiosly, he wanted to know if the girl would even take his question seriously or not, to his surprise she answered him rather quickly.

"I hate them" the words tore through Tsukune, "I hate them so much that's why I'm at a monster school now, previously I attended a human school, all my fellow students bullied me and mocked the existence of monsters, I cried every day but they would just laugh at me, all I ever wanted was a friend, that's why I'm so glad that I met you Tsukune, you're my first ever friend and also" she went close to his ear, "The first person I have ever fell in love with" the words made Tsukune get excited but at the same he felt a feeling of awkwardness.

"Love? We just met like a few hours ago" he said in disbelief, but the girl looked deadly serious about it, she started looking at the boy deeply _"He must be a vampire there is no other explanation for it" _

"Well you're the first friend that I've ever had, you're also the first vampire that I've ever seen outside of my own family" she told him, all of the observers from the window all gasped at hearing that Tsukune Aono could be a possible super monster even after seeing him get humiliated so easily.

The conversation ended there as the bell went signalling that they had to return to class, "Moka-san we will continue our chat after school if that is fine with you?" he asked, she nodded in agreement which made Tsukune much happier that he was going to be able to sort out this little misunderstanding, it still hadn't completely sunk in that Moka might be a vampire but he decided that he wasn't going to worry about it for now, despite the fact that he didn't believe her the thought that Youkai Academy might actually contain monsters was becoming believable but he wasn't going to freak out about it yet.

His harasser spent all the remaining lessons glaring at Tsukune trying to make him feel uneasy, rumours were spreading like wildfire that Tsukune and this guy were going to fight after school this spread even faster because according to the rumours Tsukune was a vampire, the only people who didn't know of the rumours were Tsukune and Moka.

When class ended many people rushed out of the school doors heading for their dorm rooms, a few students remained patiently waiting to see the fight, meanwhile Moka and Tsukune were talking to each other about what Moka had said earlier. "Moka-san you said that you hated humans, you also said I was your first friend, how would you feel if this friend told you that he was a human" the world stood still as Moka just stared in disbelief at Tsukune, before she could answer Tsukune noticed the new look of sadness on her face, "Don't worry Moka-san, you wont need me anyway, I'll go back to the 'human world' and go to a 'human school' so don't worry" he told her as he began to run away, Moka just looked at the running figure before bursting into her own run to pursue the boy.

Tsukune was on his way to his dorm when the large bully appeared right in front of him, staring down on him as if he saw Tsukune as worthless, a few people had gathered around to witness this. Tsukune just stood still as the large figure slowly approached him. "Your Aono Tsukune right?" Tsukune nodded receiving a smile from the man. "Nice to meet you I'm Saizou Komiya" just seconds later Tsukune felt a fist hit him powerfully in the stomach, Tsukune double over and dropped to his knees gasping for air. "The rumours say you're a shitty little vampire, Ha if anything your just a human, well I have a little surprise for you" Tsukune looked up at Saizou as he began to enlarge. Saizou's muscles grew much bigger and spikes began to grow on parts of his body, the sight of this forced Tsukune to tremble in fear, _"Mon-monster, they weren't kidding they actually exist?" _less than a second later a bone crunching punch collided with Tsukune's face causing blood to erupt from his nose and mouth.

"What a weakling I can't believe that you're supposedly a vampire!" Saizou shouted as he picked Tsukune up by his throat and slammed him hard into a nearby tree causing the branch to collapse. Tsukune lay battered on the floor trying to stand up but his efforts were useless, he had finally found out that all those scary bed time stories that he had heard as a child were actually real and now he was going to die to one of those creatures. "You couldn't even hit me, how pathetic" Saizou commented as he spat on Tsukune's face causing the crowd to laugh, "End of the line scum" Saizou spoke as he sent his fist rocketing towards Tsukune. _"Is this the end?" _

"Tsukune-kun!" shouted a familiar voice, it sound as if it was getting closer and before he knew what was happening he was pulled out of the way of Saizou's attack. Opening his eyes he realised his saviour was none other than Moka which made him smile happily. "Tsukune-kun, I don't care about your race I just want a friend" the words made a few tears appear in his eyes, "anyway you can't fight with that Rosario on" she claimed once again. _"So she still continues to say that, hah I'll show her that she is just misinterpreting something" _

Tsukune reached for the Rosario on his wrist as Saizou approached Moka. He grabbed her firmly pulling her towards him, he then groped her breasts forcing her to call out in fear, she began to struggle wishing she could just push the guy away so in an act of desperation she reached for her rosario.

Tsukune grasped his gold Rosario softly, just staring at it for a small few moments and screamed loudly "Moka-san! I'll show you that your just wrong about me this Rosario probably wont come off anyway!" he then pulled backwards and shockingly it came of however Tsukune felt nothing.

"See Moka-san nothing's changed!" he shouted but just moments later Tsukune started to feel something bubbling inside of him, it was odd, It felt strangely powerful, Moka's eyes tightened as she desperately pulled on her rosario just as she thought that all hope was lost the rosario slipped of its own chain. Tsukune and Moka both started to transform at the same time, Saizou instantly started to feel uneasy, as two super demonic presences started to fill the air the presence was so powerful that the observers felt as if they were suffocating, Tsukune's eyes turned bright red and slitted, his hair colour changed to silver and grew slightly longer in length, the sight of them made everyone watching tremble. When the transformations stopped everything grew silent as the two super beings came into play.

Tsukune looked down at himself seeing his pale skin causing him to feel extremely confused and worried, he then turned to Moka who had seemingly gone from cute to sexy in mere moments, as they both looked at each other Tsukune felt the need to break the silence and asked "What the hell is this?" causing everyone just stare in confusion.

Saizou hated being ignored so when he realised that the seemingly weak Tsukune had his back to him he charged aiming to kill Tsukune, Moka spotting this darted forward but before she could reach him Tsukune reached out an arm and stopped Moka right in her tracks, she stood dazed as Tsukune spun on his heel and punched Saizou cleanly in the face sending him flying across the terrain, Tsukune however wasnt satisfied yet.

He walked up to the fallen monster and sat on his chest with clenched fists. "You just tried to rape one of my friends didn't you!" before Saizou could even reply Tsukune's powerful punch met his face head on causing Saizou's heavy body to sink into the earth. Tsukune still wasn't done though, he pulled back his fist back again and went for the killing blow, when he was only mere inches from Saizou's face he felt his fist grind to a sudden halt he instantly realised that someone had a strong grip on his arm, turning around he muttered "Moka-san?" before a kick hit him hard in the face sending him on to the floor, she then towered over him glaring.

"Tsukune Aono, Know your place" she declared casuing Tsukune to gulp slightly, moments later he saw a leg flying at him; instinctively he caught it, twisted it then reversed their postions resulting in him sitting over Moka's stomach. She was breathing heavily but at the same time blushing fiercely at Tsukune who'd just completely countered her in this position she felt a little turned on by him as everyone just watched in amazement, some were really hoping for some action.

"Like I said, Know your place Aono Tsukune" she declared once again before turning the tides resulting in her sitting on top of him, this time she leaned down and started to kiss his neck softly, _"Is this really Moka-san doing this, and what the hell is going on how the hell did I do that?" _Moka then bit down hard on his neck leaving a distinguished mark. "That means I own you Aono Tsukune, it'll let over girls know if they want you they'll have to try and take you from me, I never expected that you'd be such a strong vampire, sadly I have to go now if i don't the seal on my rosario could break, I recommend you put yours back on too Tsu-ku-ne" she whispered the last bit seductively. Not knowing what to do Tsukune took Moka's advice and clipped the Rosario back onto his wrist, when he tugged at it this time it was firm and wasn't coming off, _"What the hell is up with this thing?" _

When Moka put her Rosario on she fainted instantly prompting Tsukune to catch her and walk back to school, _"You want a friend huh? I guess I can stay here a little longer but I am really going to have to ask you about all this" _

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**I know this wasn't the most eventful chapter but it'll improve.**

**Please review if its good or bad also review every chapter please thankyou **

**Fate xxx**


	2. The Vampire Couple?

**Hidden Truths of Tsukune Chapter Two is here (I Edited Chapter One because of Grammatical errors This is FATE btw)**

**Hey everyone this is Fate as you all know my brother came up with this Fiction so I gave him the credit, however what I have noticed is he even claims to have wrote it so I'll tell you straight up he 'came up' with it but I physically wrote it he just gave me something to work from so… I'll be writing this fiction from now on and making all the ideas from now on he has agreed to it since he already ran out of ideas so the first chapter was his but I will be the one writing the rest of the story and deciding everything so basically from now on this is my story.**

**Ok with that said I would like to thank everyone for reviews and also apologise to the person who reviewed and got his comment deleted by my brother I agree with you my grammar sucks but I do try.**

**If any Beta is interested in helping me I will be glad to accept as I really need help with grammar and if they can help me with my other stories as well that'll be even better.**

**I would also like to thank people who commented on the Moka situation don't worry I (Fate) wasn't planning on her to get with Tsukune instantly that's if she does it's more like she has shown interest in him but he hasn't shown any liking towards the vampire version yet as Moka and Inner Moka are two different personalities.**

**I'll ask one more time Please I need a Beta so if any are interested I'll take you up on it. **

**Please read my other stories I also have a Mizore x Tsukune fiction being made at the moment and I have two chapters of it so far its called ****Light Hides in the Dark ****the fic is a romance/action/comedy so its very fun to write so please view it and tell me your thoughts.**

**Read fictions by Chaos Nutter**** who has Naruto fictions but is going to create a Rosario + Vampire**** one soon and I am sure it'll be great**

**Well let's get to work on this chapter **

**Fate xxx**

**The Vampire Couple?**

Tsukune was walking back to the school dorms with Moka sleeping comfortably in his arms the sight just made Tsukune smile softly. _"I can't believe that such a face belongs to a vampire of all things well I shouldn't be saying that because I don't really need an explanation about earlier… I was just like her" _

People were already looking at Tsukune with different eyes as before they saw him as a weakling who was probably only claiming to have signs of being a vampire too seeing him as if he was a force to be reckoned with looks of admiration and fear were projected in peoples actions upon seeing him all Tsukune could think about was _"I only beat Saizou up around ten minutes ago how the hell do these guy's know. I guess rumours spread fast in this place." _

"_It's still rather hard for me to take in, after all this time I realise that I'm really a monster, did my parents know this? Are my parent's monsters? This is all so confusing" _Tsukune now was thinking of all the things he was able to do in the past, he was rather strong for a regular human so it kind of made sense now. The one thing Tsukune needed to do though was ask Moka about vampires such as the do's and don'ts about them.

The only upside of being a vampire to him so far was that he could now stay at this academy with a chance of survival he realised if he didn't have his powers Saizou would've killed him the thought only made Tsukune sigh.

He reached the girls dorm walking into the large run down building he was instantly told to "Get out" by the woman at the reception desk, Tsukune replied with a disdainful look before asking if it was ok for him to take Moka to her room the woman's facial expression changed "Room 143" she declared and with a smile and a nod Tsukune proceeded to the second floor.

Entering the dorm he realised it wasn't much different from the boys dorms actually it was the exact same layout just different coloured walls walking over to the bedroom he placed Moka on the futon and sat at the table waiting for her to awake.

Tsukune sat patiently playing with the Rosary on his wrist, flicking it around knowing it wouldn't come off the thing that confused Tsukune was how it came off during the fight, during an act of desperation and arrogance he tried to disprove Moka's theory and ended up removing it. _"When I became a vampire the ability to fight came instinctively I wonder what else I can do come on Moka wake up" _he thought to himself during a spate of boredom.

Tsukune reached up and felt his neck feeling the mark that Moka placed _"This means I own you, that's what she said right? Oh I am so confused, why can't life be simple" _he thought to himself. Walking over to the kitchen he made himself a cup of tea staring absent minded into the liquid staring at his own reflection he swore for a moment that he saw his vampire self looking back at him but shrugged it off _"The case of Aono Tsukune's secret identity" _he joked.

Tsukune heard a moan coming from Moka's bedroom and walked over to the door peeking his head through "Good morning" he joked, she just looked up at him and smiled "Remember anything from earlier?" he asked curiously when she gave a slight nod he invited her into the living room.

Whilst Moka was still waking up Tsukune walked to the kitchen making another cup of tea, placing it on a coaster on the opposite side of the table at that moment Moka entered the room.

Moka looked at Tsukune with a bright smile which actually scared the boy slightly "Umm Moka-san why are you looking at me like that?" she smiled at him walking to his position before sitting on her knees.

"Tsukune-kun" she moved in close and bit on his neck "You're still delicious, what I find odd is that you're a vampire but when in human form your blood smells so different" Tsukune smiled and without even realising it bit down on Moka's neck causing her to moan lightly.

Hot blood ran filled Tsukune's mouth as he swallowed it eagerly "Delicious" he exclaimed gaining a confused look from Moka.

"Tsukune you shouldn't like my blood, it's vampire blood, well I shouldn't say that as I am drinking yours" she then looked to the floor blushing "Eh about earlier, you know when I umm well marked you"

Tsukune felt a hot blush run across his face "Yes?" then it hit him _"Wait did I just drink her blood, man I really am slow no wonder why I failed my finals and was forced to enter this school" _he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I would like to apologise for it" the words made Tsukune feel slightly depressed "That was my other self's doing not my own sorry, hey why do you look upset"

Crocodile tears ran down Tsukune's, trying to disguise his sadness he put on a fake smile and replied "what are you talking about me upset no way its not like I liked the sound of you marking me as yours if you were thinking that you must be crazy" _"Oh smooth" _he thought to himself sarcastically basically laughing at how pathetic he was.

"You know I never expected to meet another vampire here you may not know this but there aren't a large abundance of vampires in the world nowadays and I'll tell you another fact our 'vampire pride' isn't down to we believe we are too superior its more down to us being too wary of other races that's why we only pick vampire mates now"

"Wary? Aren't vampires like the strongest of all monsters why would you need to be wary?" Tsukune asked sounding rather confused.

"It's true we are one of the strongest races but millennia ago we grew too close to the human race eventually the pure humans killed of the vampires who didn't believe the humans would do such a thing. Our former closeness to humans could explain why our true forms are similar to humans unlike most other monsters." Moka explained

"How did humans kill off the vampires wouldn't you just rip them to shreds before they can get close too you?" Tsukune asked stupidly.

"One vampire can't kill one thousand humans at once, and just like vampires there are humans that are much stronger than others of their race and that's not all we vampires have a lot of weaknesses it is human nature to use these weaknesses to their own advantage a typical hunt could be finished with three people who had the right tools…"

"… I remember hearing a story of how three humans one day turned on their friend who was coincidentally a vampire; this vampire had done nothing wrong and didn't even expect his friends to betray him. So one day when his guard was down the humans doused his him water until he couldn't move and ruthlessly took his head without hesitation this is one of the many reasons that I dislike humans" Moka told him honestly.

"I think I understand now, humans feared the vampires' strength so they purged them which made them basically dominate the world and that's why monsters must co-exist with humans because even though they are physically weak they have the tools and information to take a monster down." Tsukune stated gaining a nod from Moka "Moka do you know any other vampires with the same family name as me?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Moka looked down and shook her head "You're the first ever person who owned the name Aono to be a vampire that I have heard off" the words made Tsukune look down disappointed _"I wonder about mum and dad" _"But isn't this great Tsukune now we're not alone it's so great to know there's another vampire here"

"You know that I didn't even know I was a vampire until today right?" Moka looked at Tsukune thinking that he was joking but Tsukune's face looked absolutely serious.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly he nodded and she just laughed "Well that's the first time I've heard of something like that, you're really unique you know that don't you?"

"I suppose" he admitted "Will this affect my school life because I think everyone already knows that Aono the weak is actually a super vampire who beat Saizou without breaking a sweat" he told her "They probably know about you as well especially since we began to 'fight'" he explained.

"You do know that women will probably find you more attractive now Tsukune and that's going to be a problem" Moka told him.

Something struck Tsukune for a small moment "Umm why will it be a problem Moka-san?" he asked.

She blushed and shrugged it off saying "No reason!" in a panic the reaction made Tsukune smile before looking down to his watch.

"If you say so Moka-san well I'm off to my room now it's getting rather late and…" he felt a hand grab his arm turning back he asked softly "What is it Moka-san?"

"Umm you could stay here" he blushed deeply and stuttered saying 'y-you m-mean?' understanding what he thought she blushed crimson before stating "No I just don't like being here alone that's all and the bedroom is large enough if you could sneak another futon in"

"So basically you only want company right?" Tsukune asked her to which she nodded.

"Yeah this is the first time I have ever really slept in a apartment with no-one else living there it's a little scary also…" the words made Tsukune's hopes raise "… I want my breakfast to be with me in the morning" the words made Tsukune collapse.

"So I'm staying here as 'you're friend' and 'breakfast' am I correct?" Tsukune asked feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah you should bring your stuff over as well especially since you'll be living in this dorm" the words made Tsukune freeze.

"Living…. Who decided that?!" Tsukune asked in a panic "and wouldn't people start to think the wrong things and wouldn't I get killed if people realised I was staying here?" Tsukune screamed.

"You won't be killed if no-one see's you and who would think such an absurd thing like that" _"Gee thanks Moka" _Tsukune thought, "and I decided it so get your stuff over here!" Moka exclaimed.

"_So lets get this straight a girl who I met today who has two personalities and forms wants me to sleep in the same dormitory as her and says that it doesn't matter if I sleep here because no-one will find out…. Also she's a blood sucking monster who wants me for breakfast" _"Don't you feel even remotely embarrassed?" Tsukune asked sounding rather confused.

"About?" she questioned

"Well I'm a boy and we only met today and you want us to sleep in the same room does that sound even remotely strange to you" Tsukune asked.

"No… it's not like were together or anything so it doesn't matter, anyway my other self has already chose you as a mate so it's fine" Moka said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"F-fu-future mate, I didn't agree to that!" Tsukune stuttered to which Moka just laughed.

"You don't need too she decided it, that doesn't mean you will be mates it just means she accepts you meaning there are no problems." Moka replied.

"Ok I think I'll go now, I mean I'll go and get my belongings now see you soon Moka" Tsukune quickly exited the room _"Ok I am not coming back here again!" _he told himself running off to his dormitory.

Tsukune made his way to his dorm quickly exiting the girls' structure and started to run to the male section just as he reached the door to the male dorms someone smashed through sending him backwards onto his ass.

"You're the rumoured vampire aren't you, your Aono Tsukune the man who defeated Saizou without breaking a sweat, yeah it's you no doubt about it." The man told him, _"Ok how did I know people would say 'Defeated Saizou without breaking a sweat' it must be a coincidence" _Tsukune thought to himself.

"So you think you're all high and mighty why don't you pay attention to me vampire!" screamed the man. The ruckus caused a chain of lights to turn on from every window from both dormitories; people opened their windows and started to watch intently even giving off a few cheers. "So what's it going to be vampire?" the man asked violently.

"I don't have time for you" Tsukune stated trying to walk passed him only to get thrown back over "Seriously what's your problem what did I do to you I just want some sleep!" Tsukune shouted at him.

"Then how about I put you to sleep Aono" the man replied Tsukune just sighed _"What a lame joke" _everyone witnessing the confrontation did the same.

Anger started to bubble inside of Tsukune until he heard a small voice _**"Why don't you just unleash your inner demon go on I like watching you fight it's interesting just reach for the rosary I'll let you" **_said a voice inside of Tsukune's mind.

"_Ok what the hell are you and why can you decide whether I take the rosary off or not, what the fuck are you!" _Tsukune screamed in his head.

"_**Well I wont tell you who I am because that wouldn't be fun right now all I can say is I take residence in this body and don't worry I am not your vampire side I am something much, much worse" **_the voice told him.

"_And about the rosary" _Tsukune asked.

"_**I kind of have control over that just trust me if I give you permission you can use your vampire powers you do want to go to sleep don't you" **_it asked tempting him.

"_Well I suppose I do want to sleep but get this right you're not going to see a murder ok!" _Tsukune yelled

"_**Ok, Ok but first let that guy transform I'm curious on what he is" **_the being told him.

"_Ok fine now leave me alone!" _Tsukune told the voice

"_**As you wish" **_and the voice disappeared.

"Did you hear me Aono?" the man asked Tsukune's reply was a dopy and confused look.

"I wasn't particularly listening to be honest" Tsukune replied and that was the final straw, without hesitating the man began to transform into some weird monstrosity of a creature. "Let me guess you're a freak like Saizou!" Tsukune commented causing all the spectators to laugh at his opponent.

"I am an outcast ayashi! We are much superior to all you pure breeds and I'll show this by taking out a super vampire, that's right if one of the strongest pure monsters fall that, proves we are superior." The man commented.

Tsukune reached for the rosary and before pulling it off commented "What kind of failed logic is that?" then with one quick swipe pulled the rosary off his wrist the action made Moka stare with intrigue _"How can he remove it?" _she asked herself but found herself cheering like mad as was everyone else.

Tsukune's strong demonic presence flooded the entire area and all of the spectators watched on in awe at the development. When Tsukune had fully transformed everyone began too talk words such as 'so the rumours are true, that Aono boy really is a vampire!' the unwanted attention made Tsukune twitch.

The lights from the dorm rooms gave Tsukune and the man a clear view of each other; it kind of looked like a graveyard at night with thousands of candle lights illuminating it giving it a kind of creepy feel to it.

Tsukune's red eyes shone brightly and many of the girls started eyeing him up the outcast ayashi was bored of waiting so he stormed forward towards Tsukune who just stood still smiling.

Just as the beings bladed arms were about to slash him Tsukune side stepped so the length of the blades were just too short "I thought you said you would beat me?" Tsukune mocked angering the outcast.

"Just because you dodged my attack once means nothing next time I'll cut you" however this wasn't what he truly believed he was actually thinking _"No-one has ever dodged my blades and now this kid dodges me with ease so this is a vampire" _the mans expression kept a fake enthusiastic grin as he charged again _"I can't lose or I'll be killed by the higher-up's just like Saizou will be" _

"You just keep believing that" Tsukune replied and began to gracefully dodge the outcasts attacks with a variety of spins and flips "This feels more like gymnastics to me" Tsukune mocked as he landed "perfect dismount!" he exclaimed causing both genders to laugh.

The outcast's eye began to twitch rapidly _"Is he just fucking with me! I'll show him!" _he thought angrily as his bladed arms seemed gleamed for a short moment. The outcast swiped with his bladed arms when they came in contact with a tombstone it split in two and set on fire "I have never done this before, never felt the need but with this I'll kill you Aono!"

The man charged once again his blades positioned to form and X shape, when he finally reached Tsukune he pulled his arms apart slashing outwards in two different positions once he finished his attack he began to laugh like a maniac "I killed him! I must have killed him" he screamed the man truly believed that behind the wall of flames was the body on Tsukune.

"You mean me?" Tsukune asked standing right behind him, Tsukune's voice shut the outcast up instantly his look of joy crumbled into a look of despair "I think I have played with you long enough" Tsukune shouted.

Tsukune pulled his arm back then moved forward with his left leg following through with his punch hitting the outcast directly on the spine causing him to collapse to the floor in agony.

Tsukune stood tall over him and stated "I won't kill you because you're not worth my time" Tsukune flicked his silver hair to the right with his hand and began to walk away towards the male dorms as he walked everyone began to cheer causing him to smile brightly when he finally entered the building all that remained outside was a wall of fire and one broken body.

Tsukune entered his room and clipped his rosary back on "Well that was fun" Tsukune stated as he sat down to calm himself. _"I hope my attack didn't end up killing him but monsters have better healing abilities so he'll be fine, that was an exhilarating experience indeed." _Tsukune thought.

"Well I'll go have a bath now" he spoke out aloud "Why am I talking to myself, never mind" he said as he approached the bathroom. After it was ready he remembered to fill the water with herbs once everything was ready he got in relaxing instantly "I love baths not like I can have showers"

Tsukune stayed in for so long that he lost track of time eventually admitting that he had to get out, wrapping a towel around his lower body he walked to his room the sight caused him too scream. "Moka what the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get inside my room" he then realised he was only wearing a towel so he hid himself behind a blind.

"Well since you didn't come back I have decided to stay here!" she exclaimed joyously her expression caused Tsukune's mouth to drop _"Why cant this girl understand that though she is hot I still don't want to sleep in the same room as her, it'll gain unwanted attention" _

"You can't stay here!" he shouted loudly her expression changed from happy to sad making Tsukune's will waver.

"You mean you don't like me" she asked in a sad yet cute tone which caused Tsukune to start believing that he was the bad guy in this situation "Don't you want to be friends Tsukune-kun, I guess I have to take all my stuff back to my dorm" she commented causing Tsukune to feel guilty.

Blushing deeply Tsukune just screamed "Fine!" taking a large breath before continuing "You can stay here but you can't tell anyone at school about this otherwise I'll be forced to fight for your 'love' most probably" he stated.

She screamed happily running to Tsukune and jumping into a hug "Thank you Tsukune-kun I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. Before Tsukune could even speak she continued to talk "Anyways you were so cool just now beating that guy up as if he was nothing then finishing by saying 'you're not worth my time' then doing a cool pose did I mention it was cool" she screamed.

"That's all well and good Moka-san but I am kind of only wearing a towel" he said whilst blushing, she gasped loudly and jumped backwards.

"Pervert, I'm going to get changed now so leave the room!" Tsukune exited the room with a depressed look on his face _"It's my dorm why is she bossing me around" _he thought and he sat outside his room shaking from the cold.

"At least throw me some of my clothes" he shouted into the room. Moka thinking she should at least do that for him started going through his drawers blushing at his underwear first of all throwing him a new pair of boxers.

"Where's you're pyjama's" she shouted to him he just sighed to himself.

"I only have pyjama bottoms you'll find them in my middle drawer!" he shouted in, she quickly grabbed the first pair she could find and threw them out to Tsukune "Thank you I suppose" he shouted back to her as he began to change.

"No problem" she huffed as she climbed into her futon, "You can come in now" she stated he just laughed to himself prompting her to ask "What's so funny"

He just replied "You're acting as if I'm a criminal in my own room I just found it amusing" she huffed once again to his comment.

"Good night Moka-san"

Blushing slightly Moka replied "Good night Tsukune-kun, I'll be your breakfast in the morning to make up for it"

"_What does she mean by breakfast?" _

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Well this is the second time I am saying it so everyone is clear this story is now in the possession of me (Fate) my brother consented to it so I'll be making all the decisions from now on, this was officially the first chapter that belongs to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed and more will come soon so please wait for the next instalment**

**Review if its good or bad, it just gives me a good indication if I should continue or not.**

**Please Read and Review stories by Chaos Nutter**

**Please Read my other stories **

**Until next time**

**Fate xxx**


	3. Here Come the Fans

**Hidden Truths of Tsukune Chapter Three is here. **

**Ok just in case people didn't notice my note in chapter two I'll say it again, I have changed chapter one so it actually makes sense and with that I now done, i officially own everything in this fiction.**

**I saw some reviews and they genuinely made me smile, I am happy that people are satisfied with my work and take time to comment, a few tips like its ayashi not Arashi which I am happy that I was informed about. **

**I enjoy writing and already have a really good original arc planned I've been told by those that I have show it too that it is very good so I am taking their word on the matter.**

**Once again I am looking for a ****Beta**** so if anyone is interested in helping me I'll be happy to try it out.**

**Please read and review stories by Chaos Nutter**

**Please read my other fictions and my other Rosario + Vampire fiction**

**Well that is all for now**

**Fate xx**

**Here Come the Fans**

Morning had broken and the sun's rays began to creep their way into Tsukune's room, when he felt the warm sensation on his face he rolled over with an arm outstretched, he was now lying face down with his hand resting comfortably on an unknown object.

Tsukune slept for another twenty minutes until he felt a strong blow on the back on of his head awaking him up from his slumber. Tsukune rolled over looking face up at an angry Moka thinking _"How did I piss her off this time?"_

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" she screamed in Tsukune's face "seriously I thought you were better than that Tsukune, I would have never expected you to sink so low" she spoke in disgust.

"_What is she speaking about, anyway it's too early to get into an argument" _the boy thought, before he spoke he let off a large yawn "Moka-san I have no idea what you are speaking about, first you ask to live in my room then you hit me in my sleep I think you have a weird way of thanking someone" Tsukune spoke tonelessly.

"So you're saying that you didn't know what you were doing to me?" she asked sarcastically, once she noticed the boy was about to reply she continued "you're saying to me that you didn't mean to feel me up? You didn't mean to play with my breasts when I was sleeping? Do you really think I'm that stupid Tsukune?"

"_Yes I do think you're that stupid" _he thought but decided to keep quiet and not provoke her anymore. _"She won't believe me but here it goes" _Tsukune took a large breath "I wouldn't do that because I dislike you're breasts" he told her _"wait that's not true why did I say something so stupid, oh crap" _

"You really dislike my breasts?" she asked sounding like she was about to cry.

"_Oh great I really did it this time" _quickly trying to take back his statement he told her "No that was a lie, I really, really like your breasts Moka-san" when he realised what he'd said he felt like punching himself.

"So you just lied to me to get out of this argument, which means you really did mean to feel me up! Tsukune you pervert, I can't believe I trusted you" she screamed at him

"Is this just your time of the month or something?" he replied stupidly, his eyes widened when he finished speaking, _"She's gonna kill me" _

"Oh so you're a comedian now are you Tsukune, you, you…" she moved in closer "IDIOT!" she screamed and started slapping him, Tsukune just lead there taking it sighing when it was all over. _"It was always going to end like this."_

After his little beating he sat up and started to get dressed in front of Moka, when he saw her turn to him with a look of rage he carefully walked out of the room and decided to change somewhere else.

"_This is all so weird, first she asks me if she can stay, then something out of my control happens, then we argue, then she hits me, what's next is she going to come in and ask to feed on me?" _he chuckled at his last thought as he finished changing.

"Tsukune-kun" called out Moka in a soft voice, even though he was just beaten up by the girl he entered the room with a look on his face that just said 'what?' "Umm can I drink some of your blood?" she asked sweetly causing a look of horror to appear on Tsukune's face.

"Umm how're you thinking of extracting it don't tell me you're still angry about earlier" his words made Moka's expression change back to anger.

"I'd already forgot about that Tsukune, but now that you remind me I suppose I can extract it through another way" she then clenched her fist.

Tsukune backed into a corner looking for another solution "how about pancakes for breakfast instead of blood" he asked hopefully, she shook her head but this time Tsukune wasn't having any of it.

"What is your problem!" he shouted in her face causing her courage to crumble "I didn't mean to do it seriously! I'm sorry I don't even remember it" he shouted originally before lowering his tone.

Moka's anger subsided into near tears causing Tsukune's anger to melt away "I'm sorry" she muttered quietly before retreating to the room. _"Yup it's her time of the month" _he thought.

"Moka-san I'm sorry" he apologised from the other side of the door; Moka didn't give him a reply. "Come on we'll be late for school" he told her. Seconds later the door opened.

"I'm not going in today!" she screamed in tears reacting to this Tsukune placed his hands gently on her shoulders but she pulled backwards the action caused Tsukune to unintentionally grab Moka's rosary unclipping it both of them were lost for words as Moka began to transform.

The sexy vampire Moka was now looking eye to eye with Tsukune, a look of pure rage on her face made Tsukune tremble in fear. "You can remove my rosary" she said calmly with a smile, Tsukune sighed in relief until he was kicked so hard that he flew to the other side of the room. "But don't think I'll let you off so easily, Know your place!" she commented before re-attaching her rosary. "I'm still not going to school today" the outer Moka told Tsukune as she returned to their room, locking the door.

Tsukune lay bruised in the corner "understood" he gasped. Getting to his feet Tsukune brushed the dust of his clothes _"If anyone asks about the vampire aura I'll just say I let it slip by accident because if anyone finds out that Moka is living with me, I'll become the enemy of every male student" _he told himself.

"Well I'll see you later then" Tsukune called out before leaving the apartment he got no reply as expected. Walking down the large corridors Tsukune got many looks varied from fear to intrigue, he just replied to every look with a smile no matter how weird it looked. Tsukune sat down for a quick breather after leaving the building for some reason he was still feeling that kick that Moka dealt him.

Taking one last look at the dorms he walked off in the direction of school, _"I hope she'll be calmer when I get back because I don't know how many more hits I can take seriously that hurt really bad" _he told himself as he walked to school alone.

As he continued his journey he noted that all the female students seemed to look at him differently he just smirked and continued to walk his own route to school.

Along the way Tsukune spotted a girl doubling over in pain and instantly ran to her side asking her what was wrong in a panicked tone. The girl smirked slyly before returning to her feet.

"Thank you for finding me" the girl spoke softly "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't arrived, you see I've always had this weak body so occasionally I fall to the ground for hours and if no-one spots me it could be very dangerous for my health" she told Tsukune who seemed to sympathise with her plight.

"Oh no I'm just glad I could help" Tsukune said whilst smiling brightly "Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm" before he could finish speaking the girl cut him off.

"Aono Tsukune, the boy that all the girls are after" she finished off his sentence then smiled softly at his confused expression, "I'm Kurono Kurumu and it's very nice to meet you Tsukune-kun" she then began to strangely rub her large breasts up against Tsukune causing him to blush fiercely.

"Ahh Ah ahh oh I can't control myself" she moaned this tricked Tsukune into looking down at her, once their eyes met she instantly started to use her monster powers _"charm" _she kept repeating in her head when she finished with her spell she asked the boy "Do you want to be my slave?"

Tsukune continued looking at her with a confused stare "Not particularly why would you say such a thing" and with that Tsukune walked off leaving the girl on her own. _"What the hell how did he resist my charm! I'll, I'll steal him away from Moka then I'll be able to get every guy in school" _she mentally screamed.

"_What was with that girl, I helped her and she asks me if I want to be her slave…. She must be a rich lady but I swear I saw something coming from here eyes"_ he told himself before it hit him _"did she say that every girl is after me? What did I do wrong?" _sighing loudly he decided to make his journey much shorter by running the rest of the way.

A panting Tsukune reached the school gates, many female students were staring at him their looks filled with lust made Tsukune feel very nervous _"Did they find out what I did to Moka somehow?" _after thinking it over he told himself _"No that only happened this morning so what did I actually do?" _

Entering homeroom he was swarmed by all the girls and instinctively he backed away thinking that it'd be another situation like what happened between him and Moka this morning, however on closer observation he noted that they didn't look pissed off like Moka did, using all his courage he asked "What exactly is this?"

The response was three girls literally throwing themselves at him screaming "Tsukune-kun" at the top of their voices. _"Wait a second…. I think Kurumu was wrong their not after me they want me…. Oh yeah that can be classed as the same way" _his own thoughts made him blush _"if Moka finds out she'll kill me I don't know why I know this it's just an instinct" _in knowing this Tsukune desperately made a break for his seat just making it before they stormed him again.

"Safe!" he declared loudly gaining the whole classes attention "That is all" he followed up and began to look at the blackboard ignoring the malicious glares of the male students _"Think of a happy place" _he kept telling himself but it wasn't helping.

"Tsukune-kun?" a familiar soft voice caught his attention, turning around he realised that the voice came from Kurumu who tried to use her magic on him once again "do you want to serve me?" she asked seductively

"Like I said before not really" he replied the reaction to this was at least fifteen male students saying they would serve her forever. "She really means it you know" Tsukune told them but that just made them even more excited and before long all the males were mindless slaves of Kurumu.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them Tsukune-kun?" she whispered softly the nod from Tsukune made her so angry that she put her hand through the desk screaming "I'll get you eventually Tsukune-kun!"

"If you want me how about you do what ever other girl does and act normally towards me instead of trying to use some weird eye beams on me!" Tsukune screamed at her the expression on Kurumu's face was priceless.

"How did you know about the magic?" she asked in disbelief.

"What that's what you were using, I just guessed that was the cause, to answer your question its probably because I'm a vampire." he stated causing her too get extremely angry.

"If I can't have you, I'll take you by force, a kiss would definitely make you my slave!" she screamed as she sprouted wings and flew straight at Tsukune propelling him through the wall with her, all the male students looked up saying 'Look what master just did it's so brilliant" the words made Tsukune sigh _"I hate mindless drones"_

Tsukune was currently the hostage of Kurumu who decided that if she couldn't use her magic she'd just enslave him with her kiss, determined not to become like the other male students Tsukune struggled desperately eventually breaking her hold causing him to fall towards the earth.

"**How about you just remove the rosary?" the strange voice told him**

"Well you could have told me that earlier" Tsukune shouted in his head.

"**That's not very nice now is it speaking in that kind of tone" the voice feigned an insulted tone "Well you know me, always arriving in the knick of time" it joked but Tsukune decided not to put up with any crap today.**

"This is not the time to be joking!" Tsukune stated as he yanked the rosary of its chain turning into his true form. "This isn't very helpful I'll still crash into the ground!" he told the voice.

"**I didn't think it through that much!" it shouted back.**

From that point on Tsukune decided he was going to ignore the voice and concentrate on a way to get out of situation. Looking up he saw Kurumu flying towards him in a nose dive and claws outstretched.

Just as Kurumu was about to impale Tsukune he caught her wrists freezing the nose dive then threw her downwards with all his strength unluckily for him he didn't have enough time to let go so it sent them both towards the earth but this time the position was more favourable for Tsukune, Kurumu crashed into the earth first followed by Tsukune who ended up landing on her.

Tsukune pulled himself to his feet realising that he was completely unharmed; satisfied with the result he clipped the rosary back on and turned to Kurumu who was completely unconscious.

He walked straight over and on closer inspection he realised that she wasn't moving at all. Tsukune began to panic eventually deciding that she had to go to the infirmary.

Tsukune discarded his feelings towards her and picked her up deciding that the fastest way to the infirmary would be to carry her. The looks that the unconscious Kurumu got from Tsukune's fangirls were those full of hate and jealousy, Tsukune decided to stare violently back at them a few times knowing full well that it wasn't Kurumu's decision to be carried around by him, so she shouldn't be treated cruelly for it he thought.

When he delivered the girl to the infirmary he decided to stay behind and watch over her, his main objective was to apologise for hurting her even though she started the 'fight'. After two hours had passed Kurumu finally started to open her eyes the bright light from the ceiling made her slam her eyes shut for a few seconds.

After scanning the room she realised that someone else was present she couldn't tell who it was because her eye sight was a little blurry, that was until she heard his soft voice. "Are you ok Kurumu?" he asked in a worried tone

"Tsukune-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked sounding rather confused all the boy did was smile.

"I'd like to apologise for what I did to you, if I hadn't been so violent you wouldn't have been hurt" Tsukune told her, his words were a real surprise to Kurumu who thought that he was going to shout at her for trying to enslave him.

"Bu-but I tried to kidnap you, how can you be so forgiving?" she asked with teary eyes.

"Oh I think you're misinterpreting my actions, I didn't say that I had forgiven you I just said that I was sorry, however if you would like to be friends that would be great" he told her.

"_Friends? I'd rather have him be my eternal love slave but still I like his offer" _she thought before replying. "I-I'd like that Tsukune-kun" she told him gaining a true smile back from him.

"Also I would like to ask you to use anymore magic on me, if you do I'll never consider you but you are a very cute girl so there's still a chance" he replied with a smile, his actions genuinely surprised her.

Kurumu began to blush; she didn't know why before she could even think about it she replied saying "If that's the case I'll win your heart without powers" when she realised what she said she mentally slapped herself. _"I can still use my assets" _she thought before smothering the boy.

As it was lunch time the two decided to have lunch together, Kurumu's mindless slaves began to grind their teeth angrily but after a few words from their mistress they eventually shut up, "I'm sorry Tsukune-kun it seems as if my pets are a little protective of me" she joked causing Tsukune to let out an awkward laugh.

"I'd prefer if you didn't bring you're 'pets' with you to be honest" Tsukune told her the reaction was a sly smirk and with a flick of her wrist she dismissed them.

"So you wanted to be alone with me all along" she purred as she pounced on Tsukune rubbing her breasts against him, Tsukune was very excited by this but kept his urges at bay "Don't try and resist me Tsukune-kun I know you want it" she whispered in his ear before climbing on top of him.

He grabbed her and reversed the roles with him being on top this time. "So you like being the one in control that's fine by me Tsukune-kun you can have me any way you like" her words made Tsukune avert his vision trying to hide his blush "aww how cute" she stated "Why don't you just take me as your woman?" she asked as she moved her hand downwards feeling his private area through his trousers.

Tsukune jumped backwards with an embarrassed look on his face "Kurumu what are you doing stop!" he shouted but she wasn't listening.

"Don't try and deny it Tsukune-kun you want me don't you" she claimed as she dived on him once more, "Your prize is right here why don't you go ahead and take it" she told him whilst planting kisses on his neck.

"I SAID STOP!" he commanded and flipped her over onto her back again, his tone made her submit instantly "please Kurumu I said that I wanted to be friends for now can't you just act normal for awhile?" before she could answer him he continued "and another thing why would I want to share you with all those other guys!"

"Oh if that's what you wanted" she clicked her fingers "they are no longer under my control so how about we continue where we left off" she suggested whilst licking her lips.

"No! How about we just enjoy dinner properly?" he asked her.

"But that's no fun" she said whilst pouting when she realised it wasn't working she replied by saying "Fine!" in an angry tone which made Tsukune laugh softly "What's so funny?" she declared

"Nothing how about we just enjoy lunch for now" she suggested, _"I would have continued but I don't like the sound of becoming her eternal slave… for now anyway." _He thought as he began to eat his food once more.

They ate in peace for awhile until loud footsteps approached the two. "So this is where you were Tsukune-kun!" screamed another familiar voice, turning around Tsukune began to tremble in fear.

"Oh Moka-san how good it is too see you" he replied in a scared tone.

Hearing Moka's name Kurumu decided to dive on top of Tsukune "you were with another girl other than me were you Tsukune-kun that's not very nice thing to do but I suppose I can forgive you"

Without even thinking about it Moka blurted out "Is this true Tsukune-kun?"

"Of course it is-"Kurumu shoved her hand over his mouth at that moment _"Oh crap Moka's gonna be angry, wait will she? Hmm she doesn't seem to like me" _Tsukune thought as he was being restrained.

Tears began to flow out of Moka's eyes "Tsukune, you, you IDIOT!" she screamed for the second time in one day, before Tsukune could explain Moka had already ran off.

Tsukune broke Kurumu's hold and began to yell angrily at Kurumu "You had no right in saying those sorts of things!" he told her, his face bright red with anger.

"Well it's not like you and Moka are together is it?" she asked him.

"Well that's true but even then!" he continued to rant.

"It's not like I broke you two up or anything so you shouldn't be mad"

"Well you could have destroyed our friendship you know!"

"You have me so that doesn't matter does it!" she concluded.

"So if I, you're friend Tsukune were to walk off right here right now and that was the end of our friendship how would you feel?"

She looked down quietly "Exactly!" Tsukune noted running off leaving Kurumu on her own.

Tsukune decided to look in the school first running through all the halls eventually getting stopped by three girls. "Would you like to join our club?" they asked him with a quiet voice none of them had even looked at him yet.

"Umm which one is it I'm a little busy right now" he told them.

In response they handed him a leaflet, looking down at it Tsukune's eyes widened, staring back at him was his own picture catching him off guard "Were the Aono Tsukune Fan Club!" one of girls declared proudly, finally taking a good look at his face. "Oh it's you if you join now you can be a VIP member of the club" she stated in an excited tone.

"Maybe later" he told them whilst screwing up the leaflet and running off.

"He's isn't coming back" the three spoke in unison as they all looked sadly towards the floor.

For the next half and hour Tsukune looked for Moka everywhere until he finally came to the conclusion that she was no longer inside the school, _"She must have returned to the dorms" _he thought as he began to run to the school gates, over hearing an argument just before leaving.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there!" a girl screamed loudly after thinking it through Tsukune noted that the voice sounded very similar to Moka's.

"Well at least I don't go hurting people's feelings by not giving them a chance to speak!" yelled another girl _"that sounds like Kurumu how funny is that, wait a second" _Tsukune walked around the corner to see the two girls were actually who he thought they were.

"If you're the girl that Tsukune likes it looks like I'm going to have to get rid of you!" shouted Moka causing Tsukune to blush.

"Well when you're out of the way Tsukune will have no choice but to think of me!" Kurumu replied.

"Who would really want someone who throws herself at every guy in the school?"

"Just about everyone haven't you seen them all fawning over me"

"That's not the point Tsukune's mine"

"No he's mine" replied Kurumu.

Taking his time Tsukune slowed down for a second to watch where the argument would lead to, but told himself that once the first attack is thrown he'd get involved.

"Well I'm the one who he let stay in his dorm… permanently" Moka claimed, her words made Tsukune lose concentration and trip over causing a large thud.

"Who's there!" shouted the girls in unison only to see Tsukune lying on the floor looking directly at them.

"Tsukune are you alright?" asked Kurumu rushing over too him, her actions made Moka twitch in anger.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you Kurumu" he replied softly as he stood up.

"So…" Kurumu prolonged the word, "… is it true that you let her stay in your dorm room permanently?" Kurumu asked with a fake soft voice.

"Well yeah…" the words made Moka smile "… But she said she wanted to stay over because she was lonely so I let her" Moka then blushed in embarrassment her only comeback was completely worthless now.

"I knew it wouldn't be because you love her!" Kurumu stated happily.

"However it's not like I don't want her to stay at mine" Tsukune concluded getting a confused look from Kurumu and Moka.

"What do you mean by that?" they both asked.

"Well I probably would have let her stay anyway but the convenience of her being lonely gave me an excuse to let her" he said whilst blushing in unison with Moka.

"So if I asked you'd let me stay too?" Kurumu asked with an excited voice.

"No!" screamed Moka causing Tsukune to laugh.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well…. Umm… just no" Moka said quietly whilst looking at her feet.

"How about I think about it?" Tsukune told the both of them gaining a smile from Kurumu and an evil glare from Moka.

"Really?" Kurumu asked whilst bouncing slightly.

"I said I'd think about it, but first of all I think I should take Moka back" Tsukune told Kurumu.

"Hang on why?"

"Well she isn't sick but she has decided to take today off so why not take the rest of the day off as well?" he spoke logically.

"Umm well ok Tsukune-kun I'll see you in class later" Kurumu told him as she was running off.

"Are you really thinking about letting her stay as well?"

"Nope, I just said that to shut her up to be honest, by the way I have decided to take the rest of today off as well."

"Since when?"

"Since now" he replied with a smile causing Moka to blush.

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Not my best chapter but I just wanted to introduce Kurumu next I have to get Yukari's introduction out of the way now that's going to be boring to write, once all the characters are introduced I'll be able to start the story properly.**

**Everyone read the new Rosario + Vampire fiction that Chaos Nutter is writing, it should be out soon.**

**Please Review good or bad I still want to know you opinions. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out but please read my other Rosario + Vampire Fan fiction called Light Hides in the Dark**

**Until next time**

**Fate xxx**


End file.
